True Friendship
by Jmaster99
Summary: After the BoB, Sonata and Aria have stopped talking to Adagio due to a fight, while an even greater threat arises that seeks them staying apart for her own personal gain. Who is this mysterious threat, and why is she so obsessed with hair? I OWN NOTHING! Lauren Faust created MLP:FiM, and Hasbro owns it. I think that is the right order. NO HATE COMMENTS! If you don't like, then go.
1. Chapter 1: A Fight and A Summary

**New story, and I hope you all enjoy it. If you don't like it then don't read it. Don't be mean and if you are, shame on you. This story takes place the week right after Rainbow Rocks, and every five chapters will be a five day school week, with this chapter being the exception and a few other exceptions. Yes I did update this chapter, the second one will be out before Christmas. See you at the end.**

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sat behind a dumpster in a ally looking at their broken gems. Angry, Adagio threw hers at a brick wall.

"Adagio, you need to calm down. Otherwise you'll have people find us..."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Huffing, Adagio look at Sonata with fire in her eyes. "JUST SHUT AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING STUPID!"

Stepping back, Sonata had to stop herself from crying. She was used to Adagio being mean to her, but this was too much for her as she sobbed silently.

"YOU'RE CRYING!? I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO CRY!" She punched Sonata in the stomach as hard as she could. She collapsed in pain as she lost her breath.

"ENOUGH!" Aria had finally had it with Adagio's attitude. "This is all your fault Adagio."

"my fault, _MY FAULT_!? THIS IS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS!" Adagio was looking straight into Aria's eyes as she was yelling at her. "IF YOU TWO DID WHAT I SAID, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

"ALL WE'VE DONE IS WHAT YOU SAID, AND YOU ARE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL BITCH IN EXSISTANCE!" Aria was screeching at this point. "WE HAVE LISTENED TO YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS, AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID A SIMPLE "THANKS", AND WHEN WE DO SOMETHING THE WAY _YOU_ LIKE IT, YOU ACT AS IF IT WAS ALL YOU!"

Sonata had finally regained her breath as Aria went to check on her, Adagio was just standing all by her.

"You two should..." Adagio never got to finish her sentence as she was meet with a hard slap across the face.

"stay away from us." Aria was looking down as Adagio was looking at her. "stay away from us, and never ever talk to us again."

Tears were running down her face. Adagio just stood there as a crying Aria helped Sonata up. Putting her hand out, Sonata put her gem fragments in the palm. Looking at the shards of the only thing that kept them together, Aria threw them at Adagio as she walked away with Sonata following her.

Adagio bent down to pick up the fragments. That was it. They were gone.

Adagio was really shocked. She thought that Aria and Sonata would be there by her side forever, not leaving despite how bad it would get. Unable to handle the impact of what had just happened, she screamed as loud as she could with anything she could think of.

"WELL I NEVER WANTED TO BE AROUND YOU TWO ANY WAY!" She was crying as she screeched at the top of her lungs. "I CAN DO JUST FINE WITHOUT SOME SULKING BIMBO AND DITZY AIRHEAD WEIGHING ME DOWN! IT'S YOU TWO THAT CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME! AND FOR THE RECORD WE HIDE RIGHT HERE BECAUSE THERE IS NO ONE RIGHT HERE YOU ... YOU ... YOU IDIOT!" Having stopped yelling to catch her breath, she saw that they were both gone.

Realizing that she needed some sleep, Adagio needed to find somewhere to stay for the night.

But Sonata was right, they needed to stay quiet otherwise they could attract anyone, or things, attention; and they did just that.

A lone figure stood on top of nearby abandoned roof having watched the whole argument, smiling.

"It appears that those three Siren failures finally stopped being friends." Covering her own gem from glowing, a 18 year old girl with long black hair couldn't stop smiling. "Star Swirl said that only one person could defeat me, and with those three now two and one, I am unstoppable." Her golden colored eyes looked around while thinking of what to do next. "Now that those three are no more, I should now look for that one person destined to defeat me. Even if they can't defeat me know, it would still be nice to know who they are." The visually stunning girl started leaving when she turned to look at Canterlot high school. "All I know is that the tablet is there. Only the person with White, Black, and Red Hair that unites former enemies and the student-body can defeat me. As soon as I find them, I win." Letting out a cackle that scare even the most hardened of hearts, she walked until she was gone.

_Elsewhere..._

"AAAH...AAAH...AAAH-CHOOOO!"

"Bless you." A female voice responded to the sneeze. It was Celestia.

"Blanb Bou." The congested boy was thanking his older sister. "Bhere bis bunba?"

"She's trying to fix up some of the damage done to the school from the Battle of the Bands." Celestia handed her younger brother a bowl of soup. "Sorry for leaving you home alone all week Jason, but we had to work."

Blowing his nose so he could talk normal for a while, he sat up so he could eat his soup.

"How bad was it?" Jason blew on his soup so it didn't burn his mouth.

"Nowhere near as bad as the fall formal." Celestia sat down rubbing her temple from all the .

"Are you alright?" Jason was concerned for his sisters well-beings as both of them were his legal guardians.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but hypnosis is annoying when you come out of it." She let out a light chuckle as Luna walked in the door.

"I'm back." Luna walked in and stood next to Celestia as she looked at Jason. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"I'm getting there." Jason pulled out another tissue to blow his nose again, but nothing came out. "Hmmm. I guess I am feeling better."

"Good, that means you can go back to school tomorrow." Celestia had stopped rubbing her temple and looked at Jason as Luna had finished her sentence.

"She's right, you've been out for almost two weeks. You need to go back to class tomorrow." Celestia got up and stood next to Luna as they both looked at Jason.

Jason looked at both of his sisters before answering them.

'Alright, I'll go to class tomorrow." Jason stood up and started walking to his room.

Both sisters looked at each other smiling, they got him to go back to school after all.

Stopping before he entered, he looked at both of his sisters with a curious face.

"So before I go to bed, let me see if I got the scope of what has happened at Canterlot high school while I was gone. A new student by the name of Twilight Sparkle appeared, who was really a magical being from another dimension, needing to get the princess crown at the Fall Formal so she could go back to her dimension, while at the same time, mending the friendship between Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, who haven't been friends since Freshmen year, and succeeds only to have one of her closest friends be threatened by Sunset Shimmer, who in reality is also from the same dimension, to give her the crown or there is no way back, only to be bluffing for when she gets the crown, she puts it on and becomes a demon who hypnotizes the entire student body, only to be stopped by the power of friendship between the five that she tried so hard to break apart and Twilight Sparkle, which she feels bad afterwards and denounces her sinister ways and becomes good, while elsewhere, three more magical beings notice the showdown at the dance and realize that the magic there is the magic they have been searching for, come to the school and are able to change a charity event into a battle of the bands because the arguing gives them strength, while the Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer are the only ones unaffected due to their magical protection, which is eventually worn down to constant bickering between them giving the sirens the power the needed to try and take over the world. Meanwhile, they contact Twilight Sparkle to come and help them fight the sirens, which at first was unsuccessful due to too much pressure and responsibility, but successful later on due to everyone making up, and with Sunset Shimmer helping them defeat the sirens and save both dimension, with sunset finally being redeemed by the student body and Twilight leaving to go back to her world. So, how much have I gotten correct?"

Both sisters looked at each other in shock, as he had gotten it all right.

"All of it." Celestia was still in shock, but she could speak.

"And you get B's and C's because...?" Luna wanted to know why his grades were the way they were.

Opening his door and looking at them both, Jason answered her question.

"I may be your half-brother, sharing a mother, but I am still your little brother. It is my full time job to annoy and stress you out 24/7."

"Good enough. Now get some sleep." Both sisters spoke as Jason ran in his room.

"See you in the morning Celestia."

"You to Luna."

They both went to bed and pretty soon, everyone in the city was sound asleep.

**Thus ends the longest first chapter I have ever written. Please tell me what you think. Review and Respond. The second chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Until next, Good-Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: School Aftermath

**Yay, Second chapter. O.k., here are some things I forgot to mention last chapter. First, no one knows that Luna and Celestia are the sisters of Jason. Secondly, Before Sunset become good while she ruled the school, Jason was the only person who was not afraid to stand against her alone and had as much influence on the other students as she had, and he is as good as she was bad. Thirdly, Jason wears wigs. The last one shall be explained eventually, but not right away. See you at the end.**

The light of the sun rising creaked into the bedroom as Jason stirred. Mumbling, Jason did not want to get up, until Luna turned his light on which signaled Jason to get up or endure the burning light of the bedroom. Running his hand over his smooth head, Jason jumped out of bed and walked to his closet to pick out a pair of blue jeans, a white button-up shirt with a plain black shirt under it. Looking at the wooden heads with wigs on them, Jason picked one with short curly brown hair. Heading to the bathroom to shower, Jason hollered at his sisters:

"IF I AM NOT OUT IN 25 MINUETS, KNOCK SO I CAN COME OUT!"

A fist popped out from behind the corner of a wall and changed into a thumb-up.

_Elsewhere..._

The sunlight entered through the cracks of the abandoned building, causing its only tenant to stir till she was awake. Rubbing her eyes, Adagio stood up. She was looking around for Aria and Sonata when she saw the little bag she had which contained the shards, causing the memories from last night to rush forward.

"Who needs them, all they did was hold me back." Picking up the bag, she opened it and started shifting through the shards when she saw some scribbling on one of the pieces. "What's this?"

Looking at the piece, she couldn't translate it, but she had seen it before.

"Where have I seen this writing before?" She held it up to the light of the sun to get a better look at it when a few images flashed from the shard itself projecting on the ground. The first one showed a demon being defeated by a group of six, the second one showed a group of three being defeated by a group of seven. The more she looked at it, the more it looked familiar, until she realized that the first image was of Twilight and her friends defeating Sunset, and the second one was The Rainbooms defeating The Dazzling's. Now she was freaked out. All she wanted to figure out was why the writing looked so familiar, but what she got was a shard of _HER _gem showing the defeat of Sunset and The Dazzling's. Hesitant at first, she held the shard back up and started tilting it until she got a third image, and by all means, it was the weirdest of all. Showing 12 different figures, she could tell that the 11 on the bottom were fighting the 1 figure on the top, and the one in the middle on the bottom was a male. As she brought the shard down, she started rubbing her temple with her other hand. All she could think was if the shard had the images of the past already in it, then was that the future? She could guess that seven of the figure should be The Rainbooms. But who were the other 5. She realized she would have to think about this later as school was about to start and she needed to hurry up if she didn't want to be late.

_At Canterlot High..._

Celestia and Luna both pulled into the Faculty parking lot behind the school, letting Jason get out of Celestia's car. Jason started walking to the cafeteria when Luna stopped him.

"Jason, do you remember what we said to you earlier?"

"You mean about the sirens and not to ask anyone about it?"

"Yes, that. Please don't bring it up."

Jason nodded and ran towards the Cafeteria to show everyone that he was all right and feeling 121% better.

_In the Cafeteria..._

The sound of students eating and talking filled the air as well as the smell of Cinnamon Toast.

"Man, I **LOVE** it when they serve Cinnamon Toast for breakfast." The rainbow haired girl exclaimed with excitement. "What about you Applejack?"

"There good I guess, but I'll stick to mah apples." Looking over at Pinkie, she noticed that she started twitching. "What's wrong suga?"

"Twitchy twitch a tricks. I don't know when, but I feel that something big is going to happen."

As Sunset wiped her mouth from eating, she looked at Pinkie and asked. "How big?"

"Bigger then the past two things put together, but it feels different then before."

"Describe what you mean by different darling?" All of them were curious and Pinkie was going to answer when everybody in the cafeteria started running towards the door, causing the six of them to look at the door.

BOY 1: "He's back?"

BOY 2: "Of course he's back. It seems that he is no longer sick."

GIRL 1: "Oh man, this is going to be good."

GIRL 2: "Yeah, his last argument with Sunset Shimmer was him standing up for some Freshman."

GIRL 3: "And now she's reformed, but I doubt that he knows?"

As the students were all murmuring, the six of them decided to go to the door to see, or actually hear, what everyone else was talking about.

_Elsewhere in the Cafeteria..._

Sonata and Aria sat in a corner while the remainder of the student body rushed to doors.

"What's got them all worked up?" Aria moved her hair so it wasn't in her face.

"I think I heard them say something about a student coming back after being sick after a week and half." Sonata looked at Aria.

"That means if he was absent all that time, then he missed the Fall Formal and the Battle of the Bands."

"So he shouldn't know what has happened, Right?" As soon as Sonata said that, the back door opened and everyone looked at it in case it was who they thought it was, but they turned away as quickly as they had turned. It was Adagio.

Aria glared at her until she looked in her general vicinity, at which point she turned and refused to acknowledge her anymore. Sonata was just looking at the floor with an emotionally hurt face. Just accepting what she had coming, Adagio found a small table to sit at.

_Back at the front door..._

Sunset looked at her friends as they walked up to her. "So what did you all find out." The six of them regrouped and were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"We've figured out as much as we knew when we started this." Rainbow Dash was starting to get annoyed.

GIRL 3: "Oh my, he is so hot."

GIRL 4: "Yeah. Jason is SO hot."

All six of them gasped and shouted in unison.

"JASON!" All six of them were now in shock.

Fluttershy: "The one person..."

Pinkie Pie: "Who tried to fix our..."

Rainbow Dash: "Friendship over the past two..."

Applejack: "Years and the only..."

Rarity: "Person who ever..."

Sunset Shimmer: "Stood up against me."

As soon as Sunset finished the statement, the cafeteria door opened and Jason.

"Uh... Hey?" Jason was surprised to see this many students happy to see him.

GIRL 5: "Jason, you missed the Fall Formal and the Charity event was turned into a Battle of the Bands and..." She was interrupted by his hand being put in the air as if to silence everyone.

"I know. I also know about the princess from another dimension." Everyone gasped at the fact that he knew. "I also know that Sunset Shimmer has gone through an emotional change and is friends with the Five that she broke up."

_RINGGGGGG!_

"And that was the bell, and I am still hall monitor until the end of the semester. Now, MUSH!" Everyone except the Rainbooms, Adagio, and Aria and Sonata left the cafeteria (the last three weren't known). "and I hope you six have a wonderful day." With that Jason left the cafeteria.

As soon as he was out of Pinkies shouting distance, she shouted his name. "JASON, IT"S JASON."

"What is?" Sunset was confused abut what Pinkie meant.

"What I was twitching about earlier, the something BIG. Jason's part of it." The other five were more confused then ever.

"Pinkie, let's get back on this later. Now, we need to get to class." The six of them left.

Aria and Sonata were listening, taking mental notes.

"Aria?" She looked at Sonata.

"Yes Sonata?" There was a scared look on Sonata's face.

"We're not going to get involved in that, are we?"

"No, I promise." The two stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving only Adagio in there.

"So they don't want to get involved. Well I do." Standing up, she finally decided to leave the cafeteria leaving it empty.

_One school day later..._

As Jason walked out of his history class, he ran as fast as he could to the faculty parking lot before jumping over his sister car and sliding across the hood like in a 70's cop show and getting in the back seat while Celestia and Luna got in the front seat.

"So, you have a good day back Jason?" Celestia wanted to know how his day went.

"Of course." Jason was more then eager to answer. Just as he was about to barrage them with his day, Luna spoke up.

"Now we can get your grades up." Jason's smile disappeared and what was left with a dead pan expression on his face.

"One thing at a time please." With that the three of them buckled in, they left.

"So that was Celestia and Luna in this world. They won't be a threat in this world. Those six are the biggest threat to me now, and I know how to stop them." The Black haired figure then left as soon as she appeared.

**And scene. So ends chapter two. Told you it would be up before Christmas, also, I hate dead lines. That aside see you all next, have a safe and happy holidays and PLEASE lighten up on this site on Christmas, I don't want a 503 error like last year. Yeah that's right, too many of y'all on this site. But seriously, Happy holidays everybody. See you all 2015.**


End file.
